


Just dudes being guys (or gays)

by seasonie13



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, IZONE (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Romance, Bad Jokes, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confident Na Jaemin, Consensual Kink, Crack, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kinky, Lee Jeno is Dumb, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Oblivious Huang Ren Jun, Romance, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenagers, True Love, Unrequited Love, it's idiotism at the beginning but i promise it gets meaningful and relatable later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonie13/pseuds/seasonie13
Summary: Everyone thinks Jeno and Jaemin are hot guys who have been friends since childhood.They're like, bros? Call each other dude. Have fights sometimes during classes. Check out girls in corridors together. High fiving every other minute.Oh, and one more thing (kept in secret between the bros):They practise making out and other perverted stuff together.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 54





	1. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💜

"Wow, look at this girl, Nana, she's so uwu", the black haired boy nudges his friend's side, pointing at a small girl in glasses.

"Our psychology teacher is more uwu, bitch", snaps Jaemin rolling his eyes.

"Oh, shieet, Irene-noona, i'm melting", Jeno grabs his chest, faking heart attack.

"Now, your being uwuer than all the creatures on the planet, smol bean", Jaemin stares at Jeno eyesmiling. The eyesmile fades away at instant though, replaced with mischievous smirk.

The older leans in to Jaemin's ear, making sure noone hears what he's gonna say, 

"You like me being a jerk more, especially in bed"

Jaemin chokes on his saliva, gaining everyones attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for your support


	2. 1. fwb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💜

Jaemin and Jeno weren't gays.

They have been friends since primary school and were used to each other. They both were quite clingy, to be more accurate, Jeno was clingy with people he liked and Jaemin was clingy to almost everyone. He was kind and caring, so having him as a friend was a gift from God.

Their daily schedule was always fixed, so they never had time for dating.

These two pretty boys would practise dance, vocals and instruments till the evening, since they wanted to become artists one day. Staying over was okay, neither of their parents would mind it, because they knew their children had a lot in common.

Jaemin was used to staying at Jeno's, since the older's mom and dad would always be somewhere in Europe due to business matters. Jeno's older brother Jaehyun was already at university, living in a dorm.

Jaemin behaved as some kinda wife, to be honest. He would prepare food twice a day for Jeno, and when they were eating, he'd be feeding him and watching.

"Ughm..Why'd you always stare at me when i munch food. I'm sure I look like an idiot while eating So stop it"

"No, you look squishy as fock. Lemme pinch your cheeks"

"Hey, fuck off. I'm not a freaking girl"

"I just imagine having a girlfriend, and feed her like this, watch her eat and stuff. Don't get mad, bitch"

"Jaemin, we always talk bout girls, but never get close to them. Tf is wrong with us"

"We're just not ready yet..you know..this relationship stuff"

"Yeah, wise words..I'm just scared af, maybe she gets bitchy and stuff. We're pretty busy, besides"

"We only have each other for now, babe"

"Ugh, Jaemin, you're too gay to have a girlfriend tbh"

"Fuck off, babe"


	3. 2. fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💜

Jaemin is lying on his bed watching a dance practise before learning the moves, while the older is sitting just in front of him. The honey haired boy looks up at his friend and dreamily examines his face. After god knows how much time he unconciously mutters:

"Hey, Jeno"

The older just hums.

"You look like Sasuke"

"Hmmmm..What?", he lifts his face a little facing Jaemin with a wtf face.

"You know, I mean, no homo but, your skin is so milky..and your hair is so black and tough..and your eyes are dead serious rn, while you're playing minecraft", the way Jaemin says such things is so scholarly that makes him look even creepier.

"Bitch, tf u sayin, I'm not playin freakin minecraft, I'm watchin love shot dance to learn later", Jeno slightly hits his friend with his fist.

"Ooooh, goood. U wanna do sexy moves to uwu yeojas? I'm burning just imagining you in a suit like in the mv", Jaemin bites his lower lip keeping an eyecontact.

"Jaemin..."

"What?"

Jeno rubs his neck awkwardly.

"Are you sure you're not gay?"

"FUCCCCCCCCCC YOUUUUU", the younger quickly jumps up facing his friend.

"No, seriously, why do you keep hittin on me these days. Are you being like this on purpose or what?"

Jaemin takes both of his hands in his and smiles widely.

"Just jokin, man. And your bein too serious and dumb these days. Maybe you're gay yourself, getting into panic"

"No, you've been staring at me the whole time I was sittin here, it's kinda creepy you know. I'm feeling uncomfortable and..and", Jeno audibly gulps.

"And what?", Jaemin's eyes travel on the older's face.

"Aroused?", Jeno looks away avoiding eye contact.

"Damn, that's what I've been more than a year with you", Jaemin softly runs his fingers along the older's pale arm.

"We need some sexual...idk how to say.. sex thing in our lives", Jeno stiffens under the soft fingers massaging his skin.

"Exactly", Jaemin's other hand touches the brunette's nose as softly as possible.

"I like the way you look, you look like Sasuke, Idk why tf I like him in this way but..Your nose, Jeno-yah, it's so sexy ohgod"

"Lemme touch your chin, Jaemin you are freakin pretty from this angle, I'm thinkin dirty stuff about your chin tf is wrong with me" Jeno breathes heavily.

"Same"

With this word Jaemin cups his face quickly and attacks the trembling lips hed been having wet dreams about the previous week.

Jeno clutches the honey haired boy's waist instantly shoving his tongue into the wet cavern of his friend.


	4. 3. confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💜

Jeno and Jaemin are both lying, panting heavily due to the very heated and sloppy kiss. It takes them some minutes to recover from shock (since this was the first time they both ever kissed).

After a couple of minutes Jaemin is the first to break the silence, wiping his extremely wet chin with the back of his sweatshirt (apparently, Jeno's kink was sucking and kissing the younger's small chin).

"You nearly destroyed that cute chin of mine, perverted asshole", Jaemin let's a giggle but he seems nervous, eyes traveling all over the older's body, who as if he was dead, froze staring blankly at the ceiling.

The younger's words strike him like lightning, making him cover his flushed face with both palms.

"What the hell was that, Nana? What the fuck did we just do? We're not freakin fags", he starts to emit weird noises resembling dog's whining.

Jaemin cringes at the word "fag", "Hey, moron, dont please fag me, call yourself this word, it sounds stupid af. Say at least gay or twink idk".

Jeno opens his eyes and stares blatantly.

"So you're asking me to call you twink. You're gross, omfg, Jaemin"

The younger starts to get pissed by Jeno's childish attitude to normal things like lgbt. He takes away both of the older's palms from his tomato face and glares at him eyebrows furrowed.

"TF were you eating my face off if you are homophobic. Bitch, cut this shit off, admit that you liked it!".

Jeno makes the most pathetic expression possible and stutters for some seconds. He looks at the younger apologetically.

"Idk why i did it, i'm frustrated, because i only watch porns, instead of hanging out with cute girls. You looked horny and it turned me on and..I..you..I'm..your chin turns me on..sometimes.."

Jaemin touches his chin slightly with thoughtful face, "I'd never think my chin would make your dick twitch. You must be mentally sick, i guess. Thanks for being honest tho"

"Ugh, stfu you're nothing better, jerking off to anime guy characters",

Jeno stares at the younger's petite chin again feeling some tension in his pants.

"To Sasuke only, k?", Jaemin crosses his arms and they start to replay the making out scene in their minds again to analyse their relationship. It helps little though, since these analytics turn them on again.

They both awkwardly glance at each other.

"At least we somehow learned how to kiss", concludes Jaemin.

Jeno can't help agreeing.


	5. 4. mission failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💜

Jaemin is sitting with dull expression, so is his companion. Apparently, they both despise maths. It's when they start to plan their mission to pick up a cute yeoja.

"Which thottie's gonna be yours?", semiwhispers Jaemin.

"Idk, bro, maybe Yuqi?", Jeno gets nervous thinking about approaching the girl.

"Fine. I'm gonna challenge myself, i'll go with Nancy", Jeno's eyes widen at the mentioned name.

"U nuts? She's a bitchass", Jaemin rolls his eyes. "I dig it, k? I like roodness and disrespect. It's a big tun on", he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Ugh..psychopath".

-////////-

Nancy is sitting with her friends with haughty face. She's usually at the centre since the girl is the queen of her school. No guy has guts to approach her but Jaemin decides to give a try.

"Watch and learn", he winks at Jeno, who is left anticipating behind a tree.

"Hey, girl, wanna be a lovespell to my magic stick?"

The queen looks him straight in the eyes but doesn't say a word.

"...I'm...impressive..down there", he's visibly sweating and doesn't even know what kind of absurd shit he's muttering.

"Two words: fuck off", Nancy smiles widely and suddenly the girl squad burst out laughing, causing Jaemin to disappear in a second.

He's welcomed by his friend who's in tears because of laughing his ass off.  
The younger sticks out his tongue mumbling, "Let's go, bitch. Now it's your turn to be roasted"

Jeno instantly becomes silent.

-//////-

Yuqi is way better than Nancy in terms of personality but you never tell what to expect when picking up a yeoja.

Jeno takes a deep breath, approaching the girl who's drinking a cocktail with her friends at the cafeteria. Jaemin sits opposite to them and pretends to be minding his business.

"Hey..can i ask something?", Jeno's face reddens when four pairs of orbs shift to his direction.

"Oh, hi, Jeno. Sure", Yuqi smiles at him politely.

"Do you..mind if I..ask you out or something?", Jeno blinks like a geek and starts to scratch his ear aggressively causing the girls to giggle. Jaemin's giggles also can be heard from behind.

"Ughm...S-sorry..but I'm..", Yuqi stutters and her friends try hard to control their laughter.

"Oooh, okokokokokok, i understand, bye. Honestly, I'm ok, you're ok. It's nice, is the cocktail good? Cock-tail, funny word. What? Ok, bye", the boy turns around and Jaemin is already showing an "L" sign to him with fingers, back of his palm plastered to forehead.

The boys decide to leave the idea of having a girlfriend again and concentrate on more important stuff.

However.

When they come to Jeno's place that evening, things turn the wrong direction.


	6. 5. cooking? cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💜

"Holy crap, Jeno. I don't get these chicks, like look at us. We're a whole snack. Especially me", scoffs Jaemin while the two buddies walk along supermarket lines picking up groceries and snacks.

"Stfu, don't remind me about the most embarrassing shit i got myself into, i don't wanna think about Yuqi and her bitchass friends", Jeno looks at the younger savagely.

"The most embarrassing shit? How about eating my chin as if it was some freakin jjajalmyeon, huh?", Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows casually tossing some snacks into the basket.

Jeno turns red and points a finger to his face, "We're not talking about it anymore, shut your mouth".

Jaemin looks him right in the eye,  
"Make me".

The next moment he shifts his gaze to Jeno's trembling lips and right to his crotch, which is seemingly showing up.

Jeno turns away and rockets to the direction of dairy products, leaving the younger deadass laughing.

-//////////-

They decide to make home made burgers, which was Jaemin's idea, since he would get bored preparing food on his own.

Jaemin starts to teach his friend how to make dough, causing a big mess.

"Kilo of cocaine, I'm a druglord, yo fuckers", Jeno mockingly sniffs the pile of flour and smacks a little of it on Jaemin's nose.

"Calm your tits down, douchebag", shouts the younger and sneezes.  
They start making dough, Jaemin instructing the brunette now and then.

"Now beat it. Yeah, just harder. Harder i said. Harder, you moron", Jeno is beating the hell out of the dough, all sweating and breathing heavily. He brushes off his bangs with the back of his palm and faces Jaemin. The younger takes a napkin and caringly wipes Jeno's sweaty face.

"You did well, pumpkin", he kisses the tip of the older's nose lightly, then quickly puts the buns into the oven.  
Jeno gasps but prefers to ignore the act.

"What's now?"

"Let's cut the vegetables"

Jeno is cutting onions, while Jaemin is holding his hands, so as to direct him.

"This shite hurts, i'm crying", the older squeezes his eyes shut, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Lemme see your face, hahah", Jaemin puts his chin on the brunette's shoulder and the latter turns to him a bit.

"Aaww, you look adorable, your glossy eyes. Oiiii, baby boy", the younger pinches Jeno's nose and the boy turns around pushing him away.

"Bitch, tf you're calling me that".

Jaemin clenches his fists pretending to be serious, "You smol baby panda, fite me"

The older immediately gets triggered and tries to attack Jaemin with his fists and feet. The younger is not a weakling though, avoiding his attacks like Bruce Lee. They keep messing until Jeno succeeds in knocking down the honey haired, yet losing his own balance.

The next moment Jaemin is on the floor, eyes shut in pain, mumbling incoherently. Jeno is on top of him with his leg touching the younger's crotch area.

"J-jaemin-ah, u ok?", he lightly slaps his friend's cheek.

"You moron, my spine is aching as fuck", Jaemin moans, "Get your leg off my dick", he lifts his head and their faces are only inches away.

Jeno doesn't respond but examines the younger's face. Jaemin looks at him surprisedly but doesn't back off.

"Please, don't move", Jeno mumbles and attacks the younger's lips with his own.

Jaemin's eyes widen at the sudden move but after seconds he closes his eyes kissing back. The kiss gets sloppier every moment until Jeno suddenly raises his head.

Jaemin is a mess, with his hair plastered on the floor, both of his hands at each of his sides. His chest is moving up and down and his adam's apple is bobbing.

Jeno starts to rub circles on the younger's chin, causing him to emit a little moan. This drives the older crazy, and he starts to suck the boy's neck just under his chin.

"Fffuck. I-, ffuck, gonna cum", Jaemin is a moaning mess which drives Jeno over the edge even more. He rubs over the boy's pants with his knee, biting his collarbone.

"What-, ah ah ah, fuck, holy shit", Jaemin grabs the boy's neck, tilting his head and giving more access.

Jeno keeps abusing one spot, until the younger intensely moans the last time, closing his eyes in bliss.

The moment Jaemin comes, the oven ironically makes a 'ting' sound.

"You go jerk off, I'll finish the burgers"  
Jeno stands up, with a huge bulge between his legs and runs towards bathroom.

Jaemin laughs and tries to get up, but he's too weak.

"Ah, fuck it", he falls back giggling to Jeno's moans echoing from the bathtub.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this fic on wattpad in April ;)


End file.
